L'anniversaire de mariage
by laetitia66
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de Jack et Sam, mais arriveront-ils à le fêter?


Auteur : Laetitia.

Bêta : Sabrina57

Série: Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam et passage NC-17.

Personnages : Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet.

Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de Jack et Sam, mais arriveront-ils à le fêter ?

Saison : Saison 8 (Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet est en vie et Pete n'existe surtout pas ^^).

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM.

Note de l'auteur: Une petite idée qui met venue ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaire. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus sauf s'ils sont méchants :)

Il était à peine six heures du matin, mais la base Cheyenne Mountain était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Une équipe était arrivée à quatre heures trente du matin sous les tirs ennemis. Heureusement, les blessures des hommes étaient très légères, mais le sergent de garde avait tout de même préféré prévenir le général O'neill.

Le chef de la base était arrivé quinze minutes plus tard et après s'être assuré de l'état de ses hommes, il était parti travailler dans son bureau. Ensuite, il alla accueillir lui-même une équipe dont le retour était prévu dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes.

L'équipe arriva sans encombre et le débriefing eut lieu immédiatement. Lorsque la réunion se termina, Jack retourna dans son bureau où il fut rejoint par le sergent Harriman qui lui apporta les dossiers les plus urgents ainsi qu'un café. Lorsque le général regarda l'heure à sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà six heures trente.

- « Ca va être une longue journée » Pensa-t-il en soufflant.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant-colonel Carter avançait dans les couloirs de la base, elle semblait triste. Le personnel de la base ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis son mariage avec le général O'neill.

En effet, lorsque le président et le général Hammond avaient pensé au colonel O'neill pour prendre la tête de la base, celui-ci avait accepté à la condition qu'il puisse avoir Samantha Carter dans sa vie. Le président avait beaucoup réfléchi avant d'accepter la demande de Jack. Il avait juste émis une condition, celle de rester toujours professionnel à la base.

Le couple avait appris qu'ils allaient être parent un mois après le début de leur relation. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de cette nouvelle et fêtèrent ça à leur manière. Jack fit sa demande en mariage cette nuit-là et Sam accepta avec joie. Ils décidèrent d'attendre la naissance de leur bébé pour se marier, Sam ne voulait pas ressembler à une baleine sur les photos de son mariage.

Huit mois après les deux militaires accueillirent leur fille, Emma Elisabeth O'neill.

Le couple s'unit un mois plus tard en compagnie de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Sam avait décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille puisque le monde scientifique et militaire la connaissaient mieux sous ce nom.

Sam arriva à son laboratoire et commença à travailler. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle s'était tournée vers son mari mais elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver la place vide. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sam se couchait et se réveillait seule. Bien sûr Jack rentrait assez tôt pour passer un moment avec leur fille mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait que Jack n'avait pas de temps pour elle. Soit il devait repartir d'urgence à la base, soit il avait des dossiers à terminer et restait jusqu'à très tard à travailler dans le salon. Cette situation commençait à la peser.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car Daniel et Teal'c venaient d'arriver.

- « Salut Sam » Salua Daniel alors que Teal'c l'a salua d'un signe de tête.

- « Bonjour » Répondit Sam.

- « Tout va bien colonel Carter ? » Demanda Teal'c en voyant la mine de Sam.

- « Oui oui ça va, on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? » Proposa Sam pour couper court.

- « Oui allons-y » Accepta Daniel alors que les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupe et avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Une fois arrivés au mess, les trois amis se servirent avant de se diriger vers leur table habituelle. Daniel et Teal'c se placèrent d'un côté de la table alors que Sam se mit en face d'eux. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir l'entrée du mess.

Ils commencèrent à manger avant que Daniel ne remarque que son amie ne touchait pas à son plateau.

- « Sam, vous ne mangez rien ? » Demanda Daniel en l'observant.

- « Heu… Non je n'ai pas très faim en réalité » Répondit Sam « Je vais juste boire mon café ».

- « O'neill ne vient pas se restaurer ? » Questionna Teal'c.

- « Non, je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il avait trop de travail » Expliqua Daniel alors que Sam restait silencieuse, la tête baissée.

- « Je vois » Dit Teal'c.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pensant comprendre l'état de la jeune femme.

- « Au fait, comment va ma filleule ? » Demanda Daniel en souriant.

- « Très bien » S'exclama Sam en retrouvant le sourire rien qu'en pensant à sa fille « Elle dort très bien la nuit, elle commence à marcher, même si c'est encore hésitant ».

- « Ah merveilleux, j'ai hâte de voir ça » Répondit Daniel content.

L'équipe se sépara quelques instants plus tard. Daniel et Teal'c retournèrent travailler sur une traduction et Sam se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Elle espérait pouvoir le voir quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la porte fermée. Sam frappa mais personne ne répondit, elle descendit en salle de contrôle mais Jack n'était pas là non plus.

- « Sergent » Interpella-t-elle « Savez-vous où se trouve le général ? ».

- « Non mon colonel » Répondit le sergent « Il a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important ».

- « Bon, très bien, merci sergent » Remercia Sam.

La jeune femme prit la direction de son laboratoire, déçue de ne pas avoir pu voir Jack.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Sam travaillait, elle avait réussi à s'y mettre et cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa situation.

Soudain le téléphona se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- « Carter » Lança-t-elle.

_- « Coucou toi »._

- « Jack ! » S'exclama-t-elle contente de l'entendre à défaut de ne pouvoir le voir « Je suis venue te voir tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau ».

_- « Oui je sais, Harriman me l'a dit » _Répondit Jack_ « Je suis désolé ma puce, je suis allé voir si les hommes de SG-12 allaient mieux »._

- « Les hommes de SG-12 ? » Questionna Sam sans comprendre.

_- « Oui, ils sont arrivés sous les tirs ennemis très tôt ce matin » _Expliqua Jack_ « C'est pour ça que j'ai dû partir avant ton réveil »._

- « Ah d'accord » Dit Sam.

- _« ça va toi ?_ » Demanda Jack.

- « Oui oui, je suis sur une expérience là » Répondit Sam « Tu viens déjeuner avec les garçons et moi ? ».

_- « Je suis désolé mon ange mais j'ai trop de travail aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Harriman de me faire préparer un sandwich pour tout à l'heure _» Dit Jack.

- « Je vois, et tu sais à quelle heure tu pourras rentrer ? » Questionna Sam sentant les larmes monter aux yeux.

_- « Normalement je finis tôt, donc je m'occupe d'aller récupérer Emma à la crèche » _Répondit Jack.

- « Génial ! » S'exclama Sam en retrouvant le sourire.

_- « Je dois te laisser, ma prochaine réunion commence dans… Ah bin en fait elle a commencé i minutes déjà » _Lança Jack « _Je t'aime »._

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » Répliqua Sam avant d'entendre que son mari avait déjà raccroché.

Sam soupira en pensant que finalement, elle pourrait passer sa soirée d'anniversaire de mariage avec son mari. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était mariée à l'homme de sa vie depuis un an aujourd'hui.

Daniel et Teal'c vinrent la chercher à l'heure du déjeuner, Janet se joignit à eux.

- « Bonjours Sam, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda Janet une fois tout le monde installé.

- « Ca va » Répondit Sam en souriant « Et vous ? Comment va Cassandra ? ».

- « Moi aussi ça va, il y a eu pas mal de travail à l'infirmerie mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas » Répliqua Janet « Cassandra est chez une amie, elles avaient un exposé important à faire pendant les vacances, du coup elle dort là-bas ».

- « Super » Dit Sam en mangeant.

Daniel et Teal'c écoutaient la conversation sans y participer. Les deux hommes trouvaient que leur amie allait bien mieux que ce matin, même si elle n'était pas encore dans son état normal.

Les deux femmes continuaient de discuter toutes les deux sans se préoccuper du silence de leurs amis.

A la fin du déjeuner, chacun repartit vers ses occupations. Sam espérait que Jack n'aurait pas à repartir en urgence ce soir ou qu'il ne rapporterait pas de dossiers à la maison.

La jeune femme continua son expérience et une fois terminée elle rédigea son rapport. Il était dix-sept heures quinze lorsqu'elle mit le point final à ses conclusions. Elle rangea son laboratoire et le ferma, son rapport entre les mains. Elle avait décidé d'aller le poser sur le bureau de son mari, s'il était encore là, elle pourrait enfin le voir.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir menant au bureau de Jack, le sergent Harriman l'interpella.

- « Mon colonel, le général O'neill est au téléphone avec le président, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé » Expliqua le sergent ennuyé.

- « Oh, vous savez s'il en a pour longtemps ? » Demanda Sam en espérant que ça irait vite.

- « Oui, le président veut revoir pas mal de point avec le général, et il a un dernier briefing de prévu avec SG- 14 » Expliqua le sergent en regardant les dossiers qu'il avait en main.

- « Un briefing ? » Demanda Sam surprise « Mais il n'était pas prévu ».

- « Oui, mais le docteur Spillman a besoin de quelques relevés pour compléter ses recherches et la mission doit être effectuée aux premières heures du soleil sur la planète » Répliqua le sergent « Le général a donc décidé de faire le briefing aujourd'hui ».

- « Bon très bien » Lança Sam alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler à présent « Merci sergent ».

Sam alla se changer avant de quitter la base dépitée, non seulement elle n'avait pas vu son mari depuis la veille mais en plus il n'avait même pas pensé à leur anniversaire de mariage.

La jeune femme arriva à la crèche et récupéra sa fille.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Sam gara sa voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait la voiture de Jack devant la maison.

Elle monta les marches et n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son mari.

- « Jack ! » S'exclama Sam surprise.

- « Bonjour mon ange » Répondit Jack en prenant les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin le faire.

- « Mais je ne comprends pas ! » Dit Sam.

- « Je sais » Lança Jack en souriant « Je vais m'occuper d'Emma, et toi tu vas aller te prélasser dans le bain que je viens de te préparer ».

- « Heu… D'accord » Répondit Sam qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tout après » Certifia Jack en lui caressant la joue.

Sam sourit et décida de faire confiance à son mari, elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans la salle de bain. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son bain suffit à lui faire retirer tous ses vêtements pour s'y plonger dedans. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux.

-« Sam ? » Entendit-elle soudainement.

- « Oui, entre » Lança Sam.

- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Jack.

- « Bien sûr, ça fait un bien fou » Répondit Sam en souriant.

- « Tant mieux » Répliqua Jack en souriant également « Je t'ai préparé quelques affaires sur le lit, tu pourrais les mettre et me rejoindre dans le salon quand tu auras fini? ».

- « Des affaires ? » Questionna Sam stupéfaite.

- « Oui, fais-moi confiance, c'est une surprise » Répliqua Jack avant de quitter la pièce.

Sam resta encore quelques minutes avant que sa curiosité ne l'emporte, elle se redressa et retira le bouchon. Elle prit son shampoing et se lava les cheveux, elle les laissa reposer un peu pendant qu'elle se lavait le corps.

La jeune femme se posait beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi le sergent lui avait-il dit que Jack était occupé alors que visiblement il était déjà parti ? Et cette histoire de vêtements?

Alors qu'elle se rinçait, Sam entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle tendit l'oreille mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer quelques minutes plus tard.

Voulant comprendre, Sam sortie de la baignoire et se sécha rapidement. Elle quitta la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre pour voir une magnifique robe noire posée sur le lit, ainsi qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtement sexy. Elle s'habilla avant de se regarder dans la glace, la robe était composée d'un bustier qui épousait ces formes avant d'être évasive au niveau des hanches, le soutien-gorge était un bandeau, on ne le voyait donc pas. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpin et quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du salon elle se figea.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… » Souffla-t-elle en voyant le salon métamorphosé.

Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout, créant une agréable atmosphère, Sam sentit une bonne odeur venir de la cuisine.

-« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ma chérie » Lança jack en lui donnant un verre de vin.

- « Jack » Dit Sam, une larme coulant sur se joue.

- « Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? » Demanda Jack amusait.

- « Heu… Bin… Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée… Et même au téléphone tu n'y as pas fait allusion… Alors » Bégaya Sam « Excuse-moi Jack ».

- « Je ne t'en veux pas ma puce, je voulais te faire une surprise mais c'est vrai que tu pouvais te poser des questions » Répliqua Jack.

- « Mais comment as-tu fais ? » Questionna Sam curieuse.

- « Et bien j'ai travaillé sur les dossiers les plus urgent ces trois derniers jours pour pouvoir partir le plus tôt possible de la base aujourd'hui » Expliqua Jack « Je me suis arrangé pour récupérer ton cadeau ce matin avant d'aller à la base mais ce problème avec SG- 12 m'a obligé à quitter la base une heure dans la matinée ».

- « Quand je suis venue te voir » Lança Sam en comprenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le voir.

- « Oui c'est ça » Répliqua Jack « Je suis parti de la base plus tard que prévu cet après-midi, du coup pour que tout soit prêt, j'ai dû demander au sergent de te raconter cette histoire de téléphone avec le président pour que tu récupères Emma ».

- « Au fait, où est-elle ? » Demanda Sam en ne voyant pas sa fille.

- « Janet vient de la récupérer pour la garder » Répondit Jack « Ce soir, nous sommes juste tous les deux ».

- « Attends je reviens » Lança Sam en se précipitant dans leur chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, elle se brossa les cheveux et les laissa détachés sachant que son mari l'aimait comme ça, elle mit ensuite une paire de boucle d'oreille, ainsi qu'un collier et un bracelet assorti. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se maquilla d'un fin trait de crayon noir. Puis elle repartit dans le salon.

- « Sam, tu étais très bien comme tu étais » Dit Jack en souriant en voyant sa femme revenir vers lui.

- « Je voulais être parfaite pour toi mon amour, tu as vraiment tout préparé » S'exclama Sam.

- « On passe à table » Proposa Jack.

- « Oui allons-y, je meurs de faim » Répondit Sam.

La soirée se passa agréablement, les deux amoureux parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils riaient tous les deux en étant plus proche que jamais.

Le moment du dessert arriva rapidement et Jack se leva pour aller le chercher. Il revint avec deux parts d'un fondant au chocolat accompagné d'une crème anglaise. Il les posa sur la table avant de se diriger vers les étagères derrière Sam.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Sam en le regardant faire.

- « Avant d'attaquer le dessert, je voudrais te donner ton cadeau » Répondit Jack en revenant vers elle.

Il lui tendit une boite noire, rectangulaire entouré d'un fin ruban couleur or.

- « Merci Jack » Dit Sam émue en prenant le paquet.

Elle retira le ruban avant d'ouvrir la boîte, elle laissa couler une larme en voyant un magnifique bracelet en argent avec un petit cœur accroché sur lequel était inscrit : J-S forever.

- « Il est vraiment magnifique Jack » S'exclama Sam en l'embrassant « Attends, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi ».

Sam récupéra un ouvrage qu'elle avait caché et le lui tendit. Jack arracha le papier pour découvrir un livre sur l'astronomie.

- « Waouh, Sam il est super ! » S'exclama Jack en feuilletant l'ouvrage.

- « J'ai pensé que les soirs où tu ne pourras pas aller voir les étoiles sur le toit, tu pourras lire ce livre » Déclara Sam en souriant sachant que son mari adorait les étoiles.

- « Merci ma puce » Dit Jack en l'embrassant « C'est parfait ».

Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes avant de se sourire et de reprendre leur place afin de manger le dessert.

- « Je vais débarrasser » Déclara Jack « Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant ».

Mais Sam se leva et récupéra ce qu'il avait déjà dans les mains. Elle reposa les assiettes sur la table avant de prendre la main de Jack.

- « J'ai envie d'un autre dessert maintenant » Lança Sam d'une voix suave.

- « Un autre dessert ? » Répéta Jack avant de comprendre de quoi sa femme parlait « Avec plaisir ».

Jack souleva Sam et l'emmena jusqu'à leur lit.

Il l'a posa délicatement et s'allongea sur elle.

Sam voulait sentir la peau de son mari sous ses doigts, elle entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise ainsi que son tee-shirt. Jack grogna en sentant les caresses de sa femme. Il lui retira sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement.

Le militaire caressa ses bras en descendant vers ses hanches, il n'oublia pas de passer ses doigts sur les tétons de la jeune femme. Il laissa ensuite sa main passer entre les cuisses de Sam, il sourit en la sentant humide. Il descendit la culotte de la jeune femme, et la caressa avant de laisser un doigt entrer en elle. Sam gémit sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes, Sam décida d'inverser les positions. Elle retira le reste des vêtements de son homme. La jeune femme prit le sexe de son mari entre ses doigts et commença à faire des vas et vient. Elle sourit en entendant Jack grognait, signe qu'il appréciait les caresses qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle continua un moment tout en embrassant passionnément son mari.

Puis, sa bouche vint remplacer sa main. Jack grogna plus fort encore. N'en pouvant plus de ses délicieuses tortures, il attrapa la jeune femme par les bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur lui.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son homme et celui-ci comprit qu'elle aussi voulait passer au rythme supérieur. Il l'a rallongea sur le matelas et se plaça sur elle. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête pour lui, il entra en elle d'un coup sec, provoquant leur cri de plaisir à tous les deux. Très vite la passion apparue et Jack alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble l'extase.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant, comblés. Collés l'un à l'autre, le couple s'endormi rapidement.

Le lendemain matin Janet vint ramener la petite fille. Jack avait pris sa journée et avait également donné sa journée à sa femme afin de pouvoir rester en famille.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à jouer tous les trois, Jack et Sam prenaient beaucoup de photos afin d'immortaliser tous les instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils mirent leur fille à la sieste et en profitèrent pour passer un tendre moment dans leur propre chambre.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, ils étaient tous les deux heureux et savaient que leur prochain anniversaire de mariage serait encore meilleur que celui qu'il venait de passer.

Fin.


End file.
